Wolf (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice)
Wolf '''or Okami', nicknamed '''Sekiro' is the eponymous main character of Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. Background Taken from the battlefield by the Great Shinobi Owl and trained in his ways, Wolf becomes bodyguard to Kuro, the Divine Heir, whose lineage is bequeathed with the Dragon's Heritage, a blessing (or curse, as Kuro sees it) that grants immortality to its holder and those of their choosing. After Wolf is killed rescuing The Divine Heir in Hirata Estate, Kuro chooses to share his power with him, reviving him and giving him the ability to return from death. After Kuro is captured by Genichiro Ashina, who sought to use the power of the Dragon's Heritage to become undying and save his besieged homeland, Wolf attempts to help Kuro escape, but is intercepted by Genichiro and loses his left arm in the ensuing fight. Losing consciousness from blood loss, he awakens at a run-down temple occupied by a sculptor, who supplies him with an advanced prosthetic meant for shinobi such as himself. Venturing to Ashina castle once more, Wolf faces Genichiro once again after much tribulation and emerges the victor, with Genichiro fleeing the castle. After reuniting with Kuro, the two set out on a mission to be rid of the Dragon's Heritage, as Kuro deems it not worth the strife and suffering it causes. Stats Attack Potency: City Level (Capable of harming the Divine Dragon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge sword strikes from the Divine Dragon.) Durability: City Level (Can survive strikes from the Divine Dragon.) Hax: Resurrection, Immortality, Status Amplification, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration and Immortality Negation; Resistance to Illusions, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation. Intelligence: Genius in combat (In his lifetime, Wolf has been trained as a master shinobi by the Great Shinobi Owl and even bested him in combat even in his prime. He has beaten Genichiro and Isshin Ashina in his prime. Can learn and master numerous techniques throughout the game) Stamina: Immense (Has traveled to numerous kinds of terrain and fought physically equal beings on his level in a single day, without exhausting himself. Can take on various superhuman and supernatural opponents without tiring, can traverse physically demanding terrain, such as the Sunken Valley and Fountainhead Palace without issue) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Immortality: '''With the Divine Heir's blood running through his veins, Wolf remains ageless able to live a long extended lifespan. * '''Resurrection: After being bounded to immortality by Kuro's blood, Wolf is able to revive himself upon death at anytime Techniques * All Skills Equipment * All Prosthetic Tools Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can block blows from Gyoubu Oniwa, who can destroy wooden watchtowers * Able to block charges from the Blazing Bull, which destroyed its own stable * Fought evenly with Genichiro Ashina * Stabbed through the Great Serpent's head, who created Magnitude 4.5 tremors by just moving underground * Was able to decapitate the gigantic Guardian Ape with the sword stuck in its neck * Can uproot the Old Dragons of the Tree and use them as clubs * Parried strikes from the Divine Dragon, who can swing a giant sword Speed/Reactions * Can deflect arrows and musket shots at point blank range * Able to intercept and catch cloud to ground lightning attacks from enemies * Fast enough to react to Genichiro's lightning attacks and reflect them back at him * Evaded lightning bolts in the Fountainhead Palace Grounds * Manged to intercept the lightning from the Divine Dragon * Can react to the Divine Dragon's attacks, which are faster than lightning * Able to reflect Isshin's lightning attacks back at him Durability/Endurance * Keeps on going after enduring attacks from swords, spears, arrows, muskets, explosives, etc * Withstands Gyoubu Oniwa's charges, who can bulldoze through several wooden watchtowers * Survives getting struck by the Blazing Bull, which destroyed its owned stable * Survives a massive fall into a valley that would have killed normal humans * Able to survive getting struck by lightning bolts * Managed to survive charges from the Great Serpent * Was able to withstand attacks from the Divine Dragons Skill/Intelligence * Was adopted and trained by the Great Shinobi Owl as a child to become a Shinobi * Killed Juzou the Drunkard and his bandits when they assaulted the Hirata Estate * Killed Lady Butterfly, one of his mentors who was allied with the bandits * Almost managed to escape with Kuro the Divine Heir if Genichiro Ashina hadn't stopped him * Infiltrated Ashina Estate and managed to kill several of their best men * Allied with Isshin Ashina, the founder of the Ashina Clan, to eliminate enemy spies * Fought Genichiro Ashina in a rematch and managed to defeat him * Swore to help Kuro to get rid of the Dragon's Heritage to stop the strife it brings * Entered the Sunken Valley and was able to kill the Great Serpent * Was able to infiltrate the Senpou Temple to gain the Mortal Blade * Managed to find the Divine Child of Rejuvenation in the Senpou Temple * Defeated and killed his mentor, the Great Shinobi Owl, who betrayed him * Was able to enter the Fountainhead Palace and kill the Great Colored Carp and other inhabitants * Defeated the Divine Dragon, the source of the Dragon Heritage and take its tears * Mercy killed the Sculptor, who turned into the Demon of Hatred * When Genichiro sacrificed himself to resurrect Isshin Ashina in his prime, Sekiro managed to kill him * In one ending, he kills Kuro to get rid of the Dragon's Heritage to stop the strife it causes * In one ending, kills himself to get rid of the Dragon's Heritage so Kuro can live a normal life * In one ending, successfully fused Kuro with the Divine Child of Rejuvenation to return the Dragon Heritage to where it came from Powerscaling No scaling needed as majority of the feats in Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice were all performed by the Wolf himself. Weaknesses * Can only resurrect three times in battle before resurrecting elsewhere * Dying repeatedly causes the spread Dragonrot Sources * Wolf | Vs Battle Wiki * Sekiro Dies Twice in Death Battle! | Deviantart (Sekiro Bio by Dyanamo1212) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Samurai Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Healing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Wind Manipulators